David
by cirobert
Summary: *this is the sequel to An Unusual Arrangement which in turn was a prequel to Destiny, check them out if you want to know the full story* David Castiel Winchester was born to a great destiny. He was burdened with locking the doors to both Heaven and Hell. Coached by God and a single golden feather he knows what he must do, but can he do it right?
1. Chapter 1

**_1_**

Heaven called me The Warden but really I'm just a man. A man with a pretty daunting destiny I will admit but just a man.

My name is David Castiel Winchester and my job is to close to gates of Heaven and Hell so that humanity could live in peace. Or as much peace as humans are able. You see my fathers, yes fathers I have three, were extraordinary men who fought for humanity against the monsters, the demons and the angels who wished to set it all ablaze. They gave everything for this cause, letting their own lives go in the process. They left behind me and my mother and one archangel who raised me as best he could. God had told him that I would be the one responsible for the change humanity needed and now that everyone I love is gone I guess its time I got around to doing it.


	2. Chapter 2

**_2_**

Hell wasn't anything like I thought it would be. Then again neither was heaven with its administrative offices and long corridors of personal heavens. Hell was dark, full of screams, but it was…human. It looked like a torture dungeon thought up by all the series killers who had too much time and money on their hands.

I tucked my wings in tight to my back as I rounded a hallway to come face to face with three black eyed demons. With detachment I fought them, killed them and kept on my path. I was here for the Cage and who was inside of it. The golden feather around my neck sang to me as I got closer. I fingered the feather that had been the only remaining proof of Gabriel's archangel status. He had given it to me after he voluntarily fell from heaven for the love of my mother. But he had had no way of knowing it was the key to closing up shop here for the demons. The minute I first touched the feather it sang to me, sang songs of instruction that would help me fulfill my destiny.

I finally came to the room I was looking for. It was a vast chamber empty save for a cage in the middle where two men were glaring at each other for all eternity. Closing the door to the chamber and sealing it so no one would interrupt me I turned to face the angels.

"Well look Mikey, we've got company." came the sneering voice of my Uncle Lucifer.

"Who are?" Micheal, archangel and first son of God, asked standing up. He was still wearing a vessel, the cage made it impossible for the prisoners to leave their meat suits, and I couldn't help but see all the similarities between my own face and his. He was wearing Adam, my fathers half brother, and it appeared that Winchester genes were strong. He had the sandy blonde hair of his mothers family but his eyes were Winchester through and through. I wondered if he knew how much we looked alike even though I had Castiel's black hair instead of the blonde.

"Who cares who he is, I want to know why he has Gabe's feather." Lucifer said standing as well and sneering at me. I shook myself out of my thoughts and slipped the feather from around my neck. I cradled it in my palm as I listened to the instructions it was giving me.

"What are you doing? Are you here to free us? Come on boy, let us out and we can get back to what were doing before those fool Winchesters locked us in here." Micheal commanded in his tone of expected obedience.

"Oh yes, lets get back to that shall we? I'm sure Sammy is waiting for me topside." Lucifer said gleefully.

"The Winchesters are dead." I said finally opening my mouth.

"What? When?" Micheal asked showing a little concern. I wondered how he managed to pull that off since he was more dead inside then Lucifer was. Micheal was just a mindless soldier doing what his father had made him for. Lucifer, with his rebellion, at least had a mind of his own.

"About 45 years ago." I said. I tried to concentrate on the feathers song but Lucifer insisted on talking.

"Well damn, now I'm going to have to find another vessel. Poor Sammy, didn't even get to enjoy the power trip I was sending him on." he mocked me.

"Will you two shut up!" I snapped and Lucifer chuckled. Micheal looked at me in disapproval.

"Who are you?" he asked yet again. I opened my eyes and looked at the favoured son of God.

"My name is David Winchester. My fathers are Dean Winchester, Samuel Winchester and Castiel." I told him. He seemed a little taken back by that.

"My mother's name was Snow and she raised me with the help of the archangel Gabriel." I continued.

"Gabe raised you? Why?" Lucifer asked actually seeming to care. I knew from listening to the stories Gabriel had always told me that in the beginning Lucifer and him were close. But his brother had broken his heart with the rebellion and Gabriel was never the same after that.

"Because God asked him to." I replied. I sighed and sat down wearily. I was tired already and I was just starting the job. By the time this was over I would either be dead or wish I was, I just knew it.

"Why the hell would that loser ask Gabe to do something like that?" Lucifer sneered again.

I didn't answer him, instead I let my mind wander to my very first memory.


	3. Chapter 3

**_3_**

I always knew there was someone watching me, even from the moment I was born. It wasn't a menacing presence, just more curious and considering then anything else. I remember looking over my mother's shoulder, or Gabriel's more often then not, to see a man standing behind us with a gentle smile on his face. As soon as I could talk I tried to tell everyone about the man, but he silently told me that he was there for me and me alone. So I didn't tell Gabe that every night he would come into my room and talk to me.

As I grew I began to realize no one else besides me could see this man. And that meant he was something special if Uncle Gabriel, the most powerful angel in existence, couldn't see him. I asked my friend about it one night as we sat quietly in bed while he spun stories out of thin air.

"No one can see me but you David, you are very special." he said to me dropping his hand where there was a floating imagine of earth when it was still one giant continent.

"I'm not special." I argued.

"Oh you are, very special. You know why?" he asked and I shook my head.

"Because one day you are going to change the world. One day you will do something that will make all the demons and the angels go away. You will let humanity raise itself just like I always wanted." he said. I may have been small but I remembered that with that one little slip he had revealed that my invisible friend was actually God.

"Will I have to be brave?" I asked him scared as any kid would be.

"Yes David, you will have to be very brave. But you will be, I know it." he smiled at me gently with that scruffy beard and wild hair.

"Why did you get rid of the dinosaurs?" I asked him suddenly. I had really wanted a T-rex.

I continued to grow and God continued to tell me all about the world. He told me about the archangels, telling me many funny story about Uncle Gabe, and about Lucifer's rebellion. I always hated those stories, his voice taking on a sadness that dimmed the light around us. But then he got to the good parts, about my dads.

"Dean Winchester was the most selfless idiot I have ever made." God huffed when he started to talk about him. "Never knew when to take instead of give. That's what got him in all the trouble."

"And Castiel saved him from Hell?" I asked. I was about ten at this time and full of questions that I knew I couldn't ask my mom. She didn't talk about my dads much and I knew it hurt her still so badly to remember them.

"Castiel was one of my most obedient sons." God said proudly. "I knew that putting him in the path of Dean would make everything else fall into place. Idiots took long enough to get together." he grumbled.

"Mom says they really loved each other." I said picking up a tuft of grass and playing with it in my fingers.

"They did. The strongest love I have ever seen and I've been matching people up since Adam and Eve." he grinned at me.

"And they all loved my Mom? Even Sam?" I asked. Love was very important to me at the time. I was just starting to look at girls and then I was noticing the way Gabriel looked at my Mom.

"Sam Winchester was one of my biggest sorrows David. I knew his life would be hard, I knew he would suffer more then Dean even. But he needed to, to get us all here. To bring you into the world." he said.

"I wish I could have known them." I said sadly and started to cry, I was still a child after all. God wrapped me in his ams and held me while I cried for my fathers.

"What if I can't do it?" I asked God when I was closing in on my 13th birthday. We were out in my garden while Gabriel was grocery shopping and Mom was working. My wings had begun to sprout properly so he thought it was time I learn to use them. Gabe was a good teacher but he didn't know how to deal with the human side of my DNA.

"You were born to do this David, don't worry." he assured me. Sighing and a little worried he was misplacing his confidence I slowly flapped my small wings. Wind rushed under the feathers and it tickled.

"Good, good. But try not to look too used to them when Gabriel comes back. He needs to think he's the one to teach you." God chuckled.

"You love him don't you?" I asked flapping my wings again. The air felt good on them.

"Very much. Micheal was my first son, Lucifer my most beautiful, and Racheal my most solid, but Gabriel was always my light." he smiled.

"Why are my wings a different colour then Uncle Gabe's?" I asked looking over my shoulder and feeling a little concerned.

"All different types of angels have different wings David. Gabriel's are golden because he's an archangel. Castiel's were black because he was a soldier. You're are completely unique though so I thought we'd go with something special." he smirked at his cleverness.

"But…rainbow?" I asked offended. I was a man after all and a man shouldn't have rainbow wings!

"Its not rainbow boy, its irridecent and I happen to thing they're quite fetching." God said flushing a little.

"I guess." I sighed wishing for the hundredth time that I had gotten Castiel's black wings instead of looking like a freaking fairy.


	4. Chapter 4

**_4_**

"Are you even paying attention to me?" Lucifer's voice cut through my memories and dragged me back to the present. I shook my head and glared at him.

"Everything isn't about you you know." I said sounding more like the teenager I felt like instead of the middle aged man I was. But as my DNA was one third angel I didn't age or mature like a human.

"Yes it is, don't you pay attention kid?" Lucifer smirked.

"So why did Gabriel raise you for our father David? You must be important." Micheal said ignoring his brother.

"I'm here to seal Hell." I said to him and for an instant there was a look of jealousy on his face.

"That's not your job." he argued.

"Apparently it is." I replied. I got up and paced around the stone room trying to sort through my instructions from the feather.

"Looks like you got replaced Mikey." Lucifer teased his brother.

"Shut up Luci!" Micheal snapped. I couldn't help but laugh.

"This is why I'm glad I didn't have brothers." I said as they both glared at me.

"So kid, how do you go about sealing up Hell? Its like 7-11 down here, open 24 hours a day 7 days a week." Lucifer said.

"I've got my instructions." I shrugged.

"Does Crowley know you're trying to lock up his kingdom? I can't imagine he'd be too keen on that idea." he said.

"You'd be surprised how ok Crowley is with this." I said.

"Typical demon, tired when the fun just starts." Lucifer scoffed.


	5. Chapter 5

**_5_**

"Hello boy." came a deep gravel voice behind me as I was watering Mom's garden. I jumped and the water hose splashed my feet.

"Twitchy little thing aren't you?" a man with a British accent and a black suit strolled over to where I stood.

"Who are you?" I asked him. Through his vessels face I could see how demonic he was and it scared me. And at 12 I liked to think nothing scared me.

"Name's Crowley, King of Hell." he bowed to me slightly.

"What do you want?" I asked. I tried to step back from him but he popped up behind my shoulder.

"I just wanted to see the man who is supposed to close up my shop." he said looking me up and down. "Nice feathers."

"Ok, you've seen me. Now what?" I asked flushing and drawing my wings in tight.

"Why do you want to lock everyone away? A little bird told me that its not just the demons you want to put away but the angels too." he asked me. He was running fingers over my mother's roses.

"Humans need to be alone. They don't need influences like you." I said. God had been very adamant about that and made sure I understood the reasoning he had to my mission.

"But aren't the angels a good influence?" he asked raising a brow.

"Hardly." I snorted.

"Smart boy." he congratulated me.

"Are you going to stop me?" I asked him. That made him narrow his gaze on me and think.

"You know you look like all three of them. How your mother ever got those idiots to agree on anything let alone loving her I'll never know. Moose I could see it, and feathers would go along with anything Dean said, but Squirrel, well that really surprised me." he rambled.

"That doesn't answer my question." I reminded him.

"I'd like to talk with your mentor." he said suddenly.

"Gabriel will be home in a little bit if you want to wait."

"Not that mentor, I'm talking about the Big Guy."

"Oh." I swallowed.

"Its ok David." came the familiar voice of God from behind me. I spun to see him here, looking a little more cleaned up then normal and he was watching Crowley closely.

"Lord." Crowley bowed his head but still managed to mock the deity.

"Go on inside David, Gabe will be home soon and will need help with the groceries." God instructed me. Nodding I gave Crowley one last look and then went inside.


	6. Chapter 6

**_6_**

'Ok David, time to get your shit together, get this done.' I pep talked myself until I cleared away the memories that were over taking me. I had kind of expected it, doesn't everyone's life flash before their eyes before they die? Blocking out the squabbling coming from the Cage I sorted through all the things the feather had told me. For some reason the instructions had been out of order, the feather singing to me however the hell it felt like. So I had to sort through all the tunes in my head to piece them together in the order they needed to be accomplished. It was surprisingly simple to lock up the demons and angels. It was probably just luck that no one had done it before.

"You know I don't deal in luck David." came the familiar soothing voice that I had been listening to my entire life.

"Father?!" Micheal called from the Cage while Lucifer started to laugh hysterically.

"Old man finally shows up and its for the end." he chuckled.

"Are you sure you want me to do this?" I asked God one final time. Before he answered Crowley showed up at his side.

"If he's not I am." he growled out. "Come on boy, I'm tired of the reek of this place."

"Yes David, I'm sure. This is what has to happen." God assured me.

"What happens to you when I do this?" I asked the King of Hell who was watching the archangels in the Cage.

"Ah David, getting sentimental are we? Just like your fathers." he smirked.

"Crowley." I urged him.

"I am the not just the King of Hell boy, I'm a cross roads demon, a deal maker. I have made a deal." he explained a little condescendingly.

"And you?" I asked God.

"Me? Oh I'll be around, watching and making sure the gates stay locked." he shrugged.

"Ok." I said. "Alright lets do it."

I turned back to the Cage and the angels watched me closely as I went to a certain spot in the bars. There was no detectable door to the Cage, it was designed to seal and stay sealed. But with one press of the golden feather there was an opening there big enough for him to step through.

"Alright brother, time to make a break for it." Lucifer smirked and attempted to flee his vessel. But he couldn't.

"What the…" he glared at me.

"I can't have you leaving the party Luci." I teased him. Meanwhile Micheal was sliding around me to the opening. I narrowed my eyes at him and he was froze where he stood.

"You should not have the power to do this." he said.

"I was created to do this Micheal." I told him. For the first time in my life I believed what I said and grew confident that I could fulfill my destiny.

"I'm so sorry Micheal, I have nothing against you but this has to happen." I said wrapping one hand around the golden feather I held. It quickly changed shape into a golden angel blade.

"Father?" Micheal asked trying to turn his gaze to his maker but I sank my blade into his chest and with a very large powerful burst of grace the Archangel Micheal was gone.


	7. Chapter 7

**_7_**

Gabriel had only ever used his grace around me once in my long life. I think he was trying to be human for Mom, and for me I guess. But the day I convinced him to let me climb a big oak tree in the park made him break the habit.

I was eight and convinced that the higher the object the more it demanded to be climbed. So Gabriel indulged my desire and stood back watching me scurry up the branches like a squirrel. I made it to almost the top of the tree when my sneaker lace caught in between two branches. Instead of climbing back down a little ways I stared up into the blue sky, so close I could almost touch the clouds, and pulled with all I had. Unfortunately the tree didn't put up as much of a fight as I expected and my foot came flying out of its hold. My grip on the branches loosened and before I knew what was happening I was falling down through the branches. Gabe told me later I didn't scream, didn't make a sound, just fell. And before I hit the ground I was brought up short by a golden wave of grace.

"Take care of the kid he said, he's important he said…well fuck you Dad." Gabriel was muttering to himself as he rushed over and caught me in his arms as he relaxed his grace. I slumped into his arms and looked up at him grinning widely.

"Just like your fathers." he frowned at me and rolled his eyes.


	8. Chapter 8

**_8_**

"MICHEAL!" Lucifer screamed as his brothers grace disappeared and I was left standing with my blade in the air. I turned to look at the one they called Satan and the hatred in his eyes was evident. He might have fought with the angel but Micheal was first and foremost his brother.

"I am going to peel the skin from your body piece by piece you maggot." he hissed at me. I saw him struggling against the lock I had him under and knew that if I didn't do something soon he would get free. And without Micheal to stop him he would ravage the planet.

"You did this Father! You set this all up! You created us just to destroy us!" Lucifer ranted at his father who was looking at him with a sad expression in his eyes. This was his plan, his ultimate design, but these were still his sons.

"I'm sorry Lucifer." I sighed before plunging the golden blade into his vessel.

Lucifer didn't explode in one single burst like Micheal had. Wether that was because of his status as the very last archangel or his rebellious fall I wasn't sure. But he collapsed in waves. First his vessel disintegrated, the flesh falling away and leaving behind just a celestial wavelength. The colours produced from the wavelength were like none I had ever seen before. There were colours there that I was sure the human eye couldn't comprehend. My blade was sunk directly in the middle of the mass and it was slowly draining the colours into itself. My golden blade was becoming multi hued and iridescent like my wings. When the final colour leeched into the blade the wave left behind dissipated in one final burst of energy that threw me back against the bars of the Cage.


	9. Chapter 9

**_9_**

 _'David…come on baby, open them eyes for me now.' came a beautiful sing song voice through my sleep. Groaning I opened one eye a crack._

 _'There you are.' a beautiful blonde woman was smiling at me and I quickly opened the other eye._

 _'Hi.' she smiled leaning down to lay a kiss on my forehead. 'Come on time to get up, your son has soccer practice and you promised you'd take him this weekend.' she said before standing and leaving the room._

 _I quickly sat up to look around the light airy bedroom I appeared to be in. It was homey, pictures of children and pets hung on the walls. I jumped out of the bed and looked at each closely._

 _In one picture I saw myself standing with the pretty blonde smiling widely and raising a wine glass. In another I held a baby, a baby with shocking black hair and my nose. The son the woman had spoke of? I went along the wall until I froze. In this picture were people I had never met in my life but knew immediately. Standing proudly by my side were all three of my fathers and we appeared to be showing off a diploma. One with my name on it._

 _'David? Are you coming?' the blonde came back into the room. I looked over my shoulder at her and pointed to the picture._

 _'What? Thats your graduation picture. Your Mom took it.' she said wrapped her arm around my waist and kissed my cheek._

 _'Everything ok babe? You seem a little out of it.' she asked._

 _'I…I uh…' I stuttered out when suddenly there was a loud running of feet before two kids burst into the room laughing and racing._

 _'Dad, Gabriel said I can't go to his soccer game because I'll embarrass him! What does embarrass mean?' a little girl with blonde hair and my mismatched eyes asked climbing my leg until I reached down and picked her up._

 _'Your Dad and Gabriel are going to the game by themselves Snow. We're making cookies with Opa remember?' their mother, I assumed, said to the girl. I looked at her._

 _'Snow?' I asked and she looked at me and grinned widely._

 _'Yes Daddy?' she asked me and my heart stopped. Daddy, she had called me Daddy._

 _'Come on Dad, I'm going to be late and Pop will ream me out in front of the team.' the boy, Gabriel, pleaded with me. His eyes were the midnight blue I recognized in Castiel's face and my heart began to stutter in my chest._

 _'Ok, everyone out so Dad can get dressed.' my wife? said ushering the kids out._

 _'Ok, how much did you drink with your Dad last night?' she put her hands on her hips and looked at me sternly._

 _'My Dad…'_

 _'David, enough! Get ready and take your son to his game. Sam might be your father but that won't stop him from being pissed if your late.' she huffed and went to the door. 'Oh, and don't forget Cas is coming by later to help Snow make cookies so don't stuff yourself on Starbucks.'_

 _She shut the door and I sank to the bed. What the hell was going on here?_

 _'Its your life now.' came the voice of God from the side. I jumped slightly before settling down and looking at him._

 _'I don't understand. Didn't I die in the Cage? Wasn't that the plan all along? Did I finish my job? Is everything locked?' I asked him._

 _'No, I never planned on that. Did you?' he asked me._

 _'I…I guess I did. No gain without sacrifice and all that.'_

 _'You Winchesters and your need for sacrifice.' God rolled his eyes at me._

 _'So did it work?' I asked him again._

 _'Yes David, it worked. Once the last archangel fell it automatically sealed off both heaven and hell. Those left outside are now human and those inside are now prisoners.'_

 _'Ok, so what do you mean this is my life now?' I asked him._

 _'I'm giving you a choice. You can go back to the Cage, wake up and wander Hell because now its locked and you can't get out, or you can stay here and have this. A beautiful wife, her name is Lola by the way, kids and your Dads.' he said._

 _'What about Mom and Gabriel?' I asked._

 _'They're more then happy in their heaven David, do you really want to drag them out?' he asked me. I thought about it, thought about seeing their heaven and knowing they were happy and shook my head._

 _'But I don't remember this, I don't remember them.' I waved my hand at the door._

 _'Um, God here. I can fix that.' he tapped my temple. I looked around the room and saw how happy I looked in all the pictures. How happy I felt looking at them._

 _'Do it.' I asked him._

 _'I'm very proud of you David. You are by far my single greatest creation.' God said before laying his palm on my forehead._


	10. Chapter 10

**Epilogue**

David shuffled his kids into his SUV and turned to lay a quick kiss on his wife's lips.

"Have a good weekend baby, and call me as soon as you get there." Lola said waving to the kids through the windows.

"I will. Call Dad and let him know I'm on my way." he jumped into the car and waved good bye to his wife. He pulled out of the drive, heading to his fathers house for a long weekend with them. Sam had come home from the city just to spend the weekend with them all, his wife begging off to have a spa weekend with her friends. So for the first time in months it was going to be David, his children and all of his fathers for a whole three days.

"He does look happy doesn't he?" God said to the ex-demon standing next to him.

"Disgustingly so." Crowley agreed. "Now can we go?""I saved you from lock down and this is the thanks I get? You complain everywhere we go, you mock the prisoners when we check the locks and you drink yourself stupid if I take my eyes off of you for more then ten minutes." God scolded him.

"I'm a demon my Lord, what more do you expect of me?" Crowley shrugged his shoulders.

"An ex-demon." God reminded him.

"Come on, lets go find a frat house we can slip into." he grinned.

"Some day Crowley, I'm going to make a good man out of you." the Father of All sighed as Crowley started walking through the street.

"You can dream my Lord, you can dream."


End file.
